


Pick up. Litt up

by QueenArizona



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenArizona/pseuds/QueenArizona
Summary: Пикап от Луиса Литта





	Pick up. Litt up

Получив от Луиса приглашение в сауну, Майк пришел в изумление, особенно после того, как понял, что к их компании никто присоединяться не станет. Последнюю информацию он узнал уже на месте, когда пути к отступлению были отрезаны. Луис разгуливал перед ним нагишом, забыв о существовании стыда и полотенец, и Майк, чьи эстетические чувства в данный момент переживали не самые лучшие времена, отводил глаза, рассматривая бревенчатый пол, молился о том, чтобы этот день стерся из его феноменальной памяти и совершенно не понимал, чего от него добиваются. Когда двусмысленные намеки достигли градуса, при котором они вполне могли служить основанием для иска за сексуальное домогательство, Луис сменил тактику.

Отныне Майк ежедневно получал от его имени презенты, в основном, гастрономического характера. Конфеты, пирожные, кексы, желейные мишки и мармелад стекались на его стол непрекращающимся потоком, вызывая опасения о том, что Луис ограбил ближайшую кондитерскую. Когда ремень на штанах Майка стал угрожающе трещать, тот решил, что аттракциону невиданной щедрости пришло время положить конец. Выслушав невероятно тактичную, но твердую просьбу перестать принимать его за голодающего африканского ребенка, Луис приуныл, но уже через сутки преследовал Майка по всей фирме, навязывая ему идею об одинаковых татуировках в честь их продуктивного сотрудничества.

Когда все стратегические укрытия, где он скрывался, были раскрыты, Майк, выслушав очередной неуклюжий комплимент своим лодыжкам, уронил лицо в ладони, глубоко втянул воздух и отправился к Харви за протекцией. После чего, выдержав десять минут невероятного унижения в попытках, покрывшись красными пятнами от щек до кончиков пальцев, объяснить суть проблемы, Майк был отослан работать на очередным делом, пока Донна, которой досталась роль парламентера, пошла разведывать обстановку.

По прошествии трех минут, в течение которых Луис стоически пытался хранить молчание, его прорвало, как плотину, и он выболтал Донне всё.

Про дружбу, предложенную Драко Малфоем в его, Луиса Литта, лице, золотому мальчику с гарвардским дипломом и малодушно тем отвергнутую. Про то, как каждая победа на профессиональном фронте омрачалась Харви Спектером, который был на шаг впереди, на ступень выше и на пару миллионов долларов успешнее. Про невероятно длинный марафон в попытке обогнать того, кто даже не участвовал в этом чертовом соревновании. И, конечно, про Майка.

Оказалось, поначалу он собирался нанять своего личного ассистента и подобно Пигмалеону слепить из него идеального помощника, но список кандидатур на роль «Галатеи» произвел на него столь угнетающее впечатление, что Луис с досадой убедился, что единственный выход — заполучить Майка Росса собственной персоной.

Зловеще потерев руки и вообразив себя как минимум крутым антагонистом главного героя, Луис взялся за дело. Приняв чересчур близко к сердцу слухи по поводу отношений главной парочки фирмы, он на неделю окопался в спортзале, доведя личного тренера до нервного тика, после чего взял отгул на два дня, которые провел в кровати, изнывая от боли во всем теле и размышляя над недостатками своего плана.

Задача соблазнить Майка Росса, ведущегося на каждые симпатичные ножки в округе, оказалась воистину непосильной. Безмолвно ликуя и периодически подсовывая Луису коробку с бумажными платками, Донна выслушала эту трагедию в шести актах, мысленно подсчитав стоимость своей премии за услуги штатного психолога.

Разрешилось всё как обычно советом мудрой женщины, доверительно поведавшей Луису о том, что современных молодых людей привлекают отнюдь не фактурные мышцы, а большие мозги. В итоге, все остались в выигрыше. Майк получил шанс поучаствовать в интересных делах, Луис — возможность сотрудничать с ним без ущерба для своей репутации, а Харви, стягивающий со своего помощника раздражающий узкий галстук вместе с купленной им рубашкой, заработал внеочередное признание своему интеллекту.


End file.
